Vampire Academy Movie Script unofficial
by ayomay
Summary: An unofficial Vampire Academy Movie Script
1. Chapter 1

1

Sun was shining high. Close up to body pans to the left shows a curve body of an almond skin and brunette long haired girl – Rose at a beach. Some guy rubbing oil on her skin. Then the sun went red, fire and smoke tries to engulf her, blood everywhere and bodies shifting fast to a wrecked car then returning back to the beach. Backs to the wrecked car. Then cuts when Rose opens her eyes, shifting to a room. Realizing it wasn't her dream. Then a scream.

Rose  
Wake up, Liss wake up.

Rose shaking the body of Lissa, pale white with gold blonde hair, trashing and screaming at the bed beside Rose. Flutters her eyes

Lissa  
Andre,  
(whimpers)

Rose  
Wake up, Liss. You're not there anymore.  
(helping her sit up)

Lissa finally opens her eyes, showing her pale green eyes. Slowly calming down, breathing slowly then she leaned to Rose.

Rose  
It's okay, Liss.  
(she said gently)  
(hugging her and ran a hand over her hair)

Lissa  
That dream again

Rose  
I know.

No one said a word for a few moments. Lissa calming herself down more. Rose let go and turned on the lamp beside the bed. A cat, Oscar, jumped from the window and rubbed against Lissa. Lissa smiled, more calm.

Rose noticed Lissa is paler, with dark circle under her eyes.

Rose  
When did we last feeding?  
More than two days, right? Why didn't you say anything?

Lissa  
You we're busy  
(shifting uncomfortably)

Rose  
Screw that.  
(shifting to a better position)  
Let's do this.

Oscar the cat went to the window.

Lissa  
Rose, no –

Rose  
you'll feel much better.

Rose titled her head. It has small healed bite marks. Shifting to Lissa hesitating but went hungry when she saw the neck. She parted her lips, showing her fangs. Rose was nervous as Lissa bends her head. Then she bit the neck. Rose gave a moan of pain then pleasure.

After a minute, Lissa pulled back looking better than before. She wiped her lips.

Lissa  
Are you okay?  
(sounding concern)

Rose  
uhmm, yeah..  
(incoherent)

Lissa  
I'm gonna get us some food.

Rose  
uhmm, I –

Rose can't say a word after the bite. Lissa left their room. The room was dark with only a small lamp lighting the room. With two beds and a lamp stand at the middle. Rose smiled

Rose  
You don't what you're missing  
(speaking to Oscar the cat)

But the cat was staring outside the window, hissing. Her smile faded away and she stood up slowly, dizzy. Rose checked the window, opened it and checked the scenery. Oscar hissed at Rose but returned back at what the cat is looking. A road at left some mismatched houses everywhere and at the yard was some trees and bushes then, (cuts abruptly to a tall man under the cover of the shadows) a man watching Rose. Rose jerked back and the man stepped back disappearing.

Rose shivered because of fear. She put on her jeans nearly falling, took Lissa and her coat, wallets and rushed out of the room.

Cut to kitchen. Lissa checking the refrigerator. Jeremy, a nerd looking guy with glasses reading a calculus book.

Lissa  
Hey, shouldn't you be resting.  
(surprised)

Rose  
We have to go. Now.

Lissa  
Are you… sure?  
(realizing)

Rose nodded

Jeremy  
What's wrong?

Rose  
Liss, get his keys.

Jeremy  
What are you –

Lissa walked toward him. Hesitating. She smiled brightly and looked into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy went still. Enthralled.

Lissa  
We need to borrow your car.  
Keys?  
(sweetly and gently)

He gave his keys

Lissa  
Where is it parked?

Jeremy  
(smiling stupidly)  
Down the street, at the corner. By Brown.  
(dreamily)

Lissa  
Thank you. As soon as we leave forget you saw us. Please continue studying.

Jeremy nodded.

Rose  
we have to leave now. Come on.

Lissa  
But if they've found us then –

Rose  
they found as before. We got away from them. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A.. they'll lose the trail.  
For sure. (whispers)

Lissa looks afraid and nervous but followed Rose as they ran outside the building. The empty streets lighted only by street lamps. Casting shadows for every step.

Lissa  
do you hear that?

She asked so suddenly. Rose scanning the ground. She went rigid. Took the arm of Lissa

Rose  
Faster Lissa.

Lissa  
But we can't –

Rose  
RUN!

Rose staggering as she ran towing Lissa behind her.  
A green Honda is seen through the this shot (MS) . but suddenly the man who was watching them was stopped them. Rose and Lissa stop. The man was in mid twenties, very tall, shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail wearing a duster.

More men came in view. Rose put Lissa behind her pushing her to the wall, guarding.

Rose  
leave her alone!  
(growled)

The man took a step forward. The Rose tackled him. The man held her on the arm and threw her aside sending Rose backwards hip first. But the man caught her arm saving her from the fall.

Close up on the man's brown eyes, quick pan to Rose's neck. She jerked from the hold and touched the wounded neck from the bite. She touched it. Close up on trickling blood. Rose swayed her hair to hide it. Rose is ready to fight again

Lissa  
Don't Rose. No more.

Rose finally breathes in defeat. The man stepping closer and bowed. Then look straight to the girls then said in faint Russian accent.

Dimitri  
My name is Dimitri Belikov.  
I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir, Princess.

Cut to black title rolls in "Vampire Academy"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Rolls into a black car.  
INT Car.  
Dimitri between Lissa and Rose.

Lissa stares at Rose. Close up and then shift to Rose 's POV.

Lissa  
what should we do now?  
(V.O)

Rose  
Don't worry. I'll find a way  
(V.O)

Dimitri stares at Rose. She whipped her hair dramatically.

Cut to airport, Lissa, Rose with the rest of the men (guardians) with Dimitri walking at the airport.  
Lissa and Rose whispering.

Dimitri  
Don't let them talk to each other. They might come up a plan to escape.

Rose gave him a mean look and was escorted inside the plane. They were in a middle class section. Lissa was with Dimitri four chairs away from Rose. Rose agitated.

Suddenly shifting fast to Lissa' POV. Rose in Liss'a POV. Nervous. Sitting with Dimitri seeing six molnija marks, tiny symbols; jagged lightning streaks crossing in an X symbol. And an twisting line, like an snake tattooed above them.

Sudden shift to Rose's POV seeing the chair in front of her. Ragged breathing.

Dimtir sat beside Rose. Rose stared at the window.

Dimtiri  
Were you really going to attack all of us?

No answer.

Dimtir  
Protecting her like that, it was stupid. But very brave. Why did you even try it?

Rose looked at him in the eye. Serious yet levelling

Rose  
because I'm her guardian.

Dimitri stood up and returned to Lissa. Rose looking at him a little.

They landed on at sunset. They drive to the Vampire Academy.

As they walk the camera pans to the left of Rose to show the school's architecture. A school with a medieval look; churchlike architecture and wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens. Overgrown forest ringed the Academy.

As they enter the school building Rose ran to Dimitri.

Rose  
hey, comrade.

Dimitri didn't look at her and kept walking.

Rose  
You taking us to Kirova, right?

Dimitri  
Headmistress Kirova,

AT his side was Lissa, who looked at her cautiously.

Rose  
Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit –

They came into a door opened it and showed hundreds of students eating the suddenly stared at them, especially to Lissa and Rose.

Camera pans to different set of students. eating breakfast.  
They walk until they reach a door with a sign "Headmistress Kirova".

Lissa and Rose took the chair in front of the table were an old gray haired lady with a sharp noise and as pale as Lissa. Her expression angry.

Victor Dashkov  
Vasilsa?

Victor Dashkov, pale withered and frail and sick Sandovsky's Syndrome. he was sitting in a corner.

Lissa  
Oh, Uncle

Lissa hugged him and he hugged back.

Victor  
I am so glad you're safe, Vasilisa.  
(Then he looked at Rose)  
And you too, Rose.

Rose just nodded, looking guilty on seeing how Victor was.

Kirova  
Vasilisa,  
(she coughed)  
What you've done is just irresponsible.  
You're the only one left of the Dragomir line.  
you can't just leave the academy like that.  
Know your responsibility.  
and you.  
(pointing to Rose)

Rose  
what?  
(oblivious)

Kirova  
Ms. Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind; the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. A great trust that you violated selfishly by taking the Princess away from here. The Strigoi would have love to finish the Dragomirs, you almost allowed it to happen!

Lissa  
rose, didn't kidnap me. I wanted to go  
please don't blame her

Kirova  
You may have orchestrated the whole plan but it was still her  
(pointing to Rose)  
responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out.  
if she did her duty, she would have notified someone.

Rose  
I did do my duty!  
(she stood up)

Dimitri and a wowan who is as fit as Dimitri, Alberta, flinched.

Rose  
I did keep her safe!  
When none of you  
(stared at everybody)  
could do it.  
I did what I had to do!

Lissa  
(V.O.)  
calm down.

Kirova  
Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I could not see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her.  
unless your hiding something.

Rose but her lip.

Kirova  
well, by my estimation, the only reason you left was to avoid the consequences of your tactless actions.

Rose  
no!

Kirova  
and now it settles.  
As a Moroi, Princess Vasilisa is to continue her studies here at the academy for her own safety.  
but to you  
(To Rose)  
We have no obligations. You will be sent away as soon as possible.

Rose  
What?

Lissa  
You can't do that!  
She's my Guardian  
(Lissa standing up)

Kirova  
She's still a novice.

Lissa  
but my parents –

Rose  
(cutting off Lissa)  
So what? You're going to send me to my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone?  
Or maybe to my father?  
(acidly)  
Or maybe you're going to send me off to be a blood whore?

Kirova  
miss Hathaway!

Dimitri  
they have a bond.  
(dimitri looked at rose seriously)  
Rose knows what Vasilsa is feeling.  
don't you?

Kirova  
not possible  
(glancing between Lissa and Rose)  
That had never happen for centuries.

Dimitri  
It was evident when I was watching them.

Victor  
Such a rare and splendid gift.

Dimtiri  
the best guardians always had that bond.  
in the stories.

Kirova  
Stories that are centuries old.

Dimtri  
She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential –

Rose

Wild and disrespectful?  
Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?

Kirova  
Guardian Belikov is the princess' guardian now.

Rose  
so, you got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?

Kirova  
You see.  
totally undisciplined, no matter the potential is.

Dimitri  
Teach her discipline

Kirova  
She'll be hopelessly behind her peers

Dimitri  
Then give her extra training sessions.

Kirova  
who's going to put in estra time?  
you?  
(asking dimitri)

Dimitri  
well, I didn't meant –

Kirova  
well that settles it

Dimitri looks at the two girls.

Dimitri  
yes.  
I can mentor Rose.

Kirova  
That's that? She won't go unpunished?

Dimitri  
Find some other way to punish her.  
guardian number are low.  
too much risk to lose one. Especially a girl.

Victor  
I agree with Guardian Belikov.  
it will be such a waste to send her away.

Lissa  
oh please, Ms Kirova  
(using compulsion)

Kirova  
Very well.  
if she stays here, she will be prohibited to any school activities except meals.  
She will train with Guardian Belikov before and after her classes.

Rose  
why?  
afraid we'll run away again.

Kirova  
Just precaution.

Rose looked at Lissa's pleading eye then to Dimitri who's hard to read.

Rose  
Fine. I accept.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Kirova send them straight to their respective classes.

Lissa was escorted straight to her class while Rose was given a new schedule to follow. Escorted by Dimitri and Alberta wearing her short hair showing her marks.

They entered the gym then left Rose alone with dhampirs, like her, and staring at her.

She stares at everyone, mostly boys.

A guy staring at her with red hair and freckles. Nice looking

Rose  
Wipe the drool, off you face, Mason. If you're going to think about me naked, do it in your own time.

A few snickered.

Mason  
This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session

Rose  
Yeah? Okay, well I guess it's a good time to think about me naked.

Eddie  
its always a good time to think about you naked.

The whole class started laughing. Cut to Lissa smiling as she was taken to her class.

4

Mason half dragging a battered Rose by his left.

Mason  
Not practicing  
(he snickered)

Rose shot him a killer look

Mason  
(he laughed)  
well, hey you did okay, anyway

Rose  
Okay? I just had my ass handed to me.

Mason  
Its been two years, but you still walking.

Rose  
I hate you

They got to their next class. They sat with teach other

Mason  
You're good, Rose but I don't think you'll survive the trials

Rose  
They got me taking extra sessions with this tall guy. Dimitri-something.  
(she sighed)

Mason  
(he gawked)  
No way. Belikov.

Rose  
Yeah, so

Mason  
That guy's a god.

Rose  
Exaggerate much.

Mason  
No. I'm serious. He's anti-social and such but man. When he fights. ..  
(still impressed)  
If you're hurting now, you'd be dead when he'd done with you.

Pan camera to a teacher as he comes in. A little older with Dimtri. And he is definitely pissed off.

Pan back to Mason and Rose. Mason smiling and Rose in pain.

Rose  
uggh! That's just great!

Cut to Teacher. His name is Guardian Stan Alto.

Stan  
Oh, I didn't know we had a guest speaker here. Come up and Rose and share your knowledge.

Rose  
Uhmm, no I'm good here.

Stan  
I insist.

Rose stood up in the front. She saw Dimitri somewhere in the back. Other guardians as well. They shift protection time to time

Stan  
so, tell us about your techniques.

Rose just kept quiet in case she might say something she'll regret.  
Stan took it invitingly.

Stan  
So, what was your plan in case Stirgoi attacks.

Rose  
we never ran into any Strigoi.

Stan  
Obviously, seeing you're still alive

Stan  
did you sleep in the morning and guard at night?

Rose  
No?

Stan  
Oh, my. How will you know it when you weren't here to learn it.

Rose  
I always check the area whenever we're out.

Stan  
what technique did you use, may I ask?

Rose kept her lips lock

Stan  
oh, maybe you used the "Hathaway-glance-around-when-you-remember Method"

Rose  
Hey, She's still alive, right. I did my duty.

Stan  
Because you got lucky


End file.
